1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support table for use in examination, diagnosis and experimentation with the spinal regions of human bodies and the like. The invention further relates to such a table that may be used to manipulate the body during examination in order to simulate natural spinal motions. In particular, the instant invention relates to a table suitable for use in the examination of human cadavers to obtain sequential radiographs of portions of the spine in both relaxed and manipulated positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional supporting structures used in radiographic examination provide a flat surface, such as a table top, upon which the subject may be placed. Certain of the art devices provided for motion of the flat surface about its own axes to place the body in a suitable position with respect to fixed radiographic equipment. None of the art devices provide means for positioning part of the body with respect to other parts except for simple restraints to prevent any motion. The conventional solution to the present problem of manipulating body posture would be to place objects, such as wooden blocks, under part of the body. This technique is obviously unsuitable for obtaining accurately repeatable radiographs. A major limitation of conventional equipment and practices is related to the distortion of the relationship between the discs and vertebra of the spine during manipulation and positioning. During life the spine is deflected by the combination of forces resulting from muscular tension and external forces such as gravity acting on the various body members. These forces are applied to the spine at many different points and from many different and varying angles. It is highly desirable to examine the spine in positions correlating closely to those occuring during life in order to collect the most relevant information. It is therefore a distinct limitation on the accuracy and usefulness of experimental and dignostic data to have obtained it during experimentation using equipment that does not closely simulate these various forces nor allow the spine to stabilize, i.e. to choose the most natural relationships for its component parts in a manipulated position. Conventional practice, where available, applies a rigid force, often from an arbitrary direction, to the body at points chosen for convenience resulting in a distortion of the relationship between the spinal components from that which may occur during life.